


ROTBTD: Idea Board

by orphan_account



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character building, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Is OC an OC if they are Reincarnation?, May Never Be Fully Written, Outlines & Notes, Weird Ideas, confusing plot, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes and outlines of everything that will never be. Fic ideas that were made in a spur of a moment's inspiration but then left in a rut. Instead of letting it go to waste, it will just be shared to everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AU: Avengers 00

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the 30/60 but plunnies keep attacking that its frustrating. I hate to admit it but I have a really bad case of "attention deficit ohh shiny" when it comes to writing. Having myself sidetracked constantly with ideas that I know I may never ever be able to write fully and then leaving projects high on my "To Write" priority list dead/stagnant is something I don't want to happen ever again.
> 
> This is me letting go - catharsis. At the same time, it is letting readers know I'm still alive and kicking even when my others works are not updating.
> 
> Apologies and I hope you enjoy reading my lunatic plunnies.

**AN AVENGERS AU**

**Inspiration:** The Avengers, Captain America, Highlander, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Saint Margaret of Antioch, HTTYD 2 For Want a Nail Idea

**Main Characters:**

  1. **Hiccup and Toothless – The Greatest Government Secret**



-          During HTTYD 2, that teensy tiny detail of Valka helping Toothless get his additional fins so he “can take those tight turns” did not happen. It is my head canon that the pressure pointing thing Valka did to Toothless triggered his hidden powers which manifested at the film’s climactic end. Now since in this AU such a very important scene never occurred, Toothless never powered up when he protected Hiccup from the Dark Bewilderbeast’s icy breath. Both dragon and his human were trapped in ice and underwent hibernation for hundreds of years.

-          The war against Drago and his dragon army were continued by the surviving Berkians. * _Expansion of this idea will be done separately._

-           Like Atlantis, Berk and the rest of the Barbaric Archipelago disappeared. It became nothing but a myth. Centuries of shifting lands and turbulent waters sank the islands along with the colossal ice trap.

-          Fast forward to modern times (RotG’s Time Setting), a band of researchers and scientists scoured the Scandinavian Peninsula and its waters in search of the mythical “Dragon Islands”. It is like a mishmash of the movies “Atlantis: The Lost Empire” and “Captain America” with a good dose of the reality show “Is It Real?”

-          The scientists’ equipment is Stark-level quality. (Still on the fence whether or not this AU could co-exist with Marvel Cinematic Universe with the “Four Guardians of Childhood” focusing on kids’ protection, the “Big Four” focusing on the spirit/supernatural brand of threats, and the SHIELD – Avengers on everything else. OR maybe the “Big Four” being MCU Avenger Eurpean Division. IDK.)

-          Scientists found the ice that has Hiccup and Toothless trapped. How they haul it of the water, I have no idea yet.

-          CIA/MIB/Secret Service/Torchwood – esque X agency of government took them in for recovery. Still not sure what nation would claim them.

-          Hiccup and Toothless wakes up. Cue confusion, amazement, and angst. Tissues will be required since unlike Steve, Hiccup’s war was just starting when he went “KIA”. He never saw the Bad Guy aka Drago get his comeuppance. He wasn’t able to save his village yet. His father still had just died in his memory. He never got to say goodbye to Astrid. _Centuries_ has passed and his home is gone. Dragons are gone and believed to be creatures existing only in fiction. Nothing is familiar in this world and no matter how cool the technology is, Hiccup and Toothless still feel very much “fish out of water”.

-          Scientists and the X Government Agency keeps their existence under lock and key since they are practically a national treasure and secret weapon all rolled into one. The scientists especially are giddy with joy because Hiccup is an intellectual. He spoke the same “language” as them. Once they can bridge the communication between his old Norse and theirs, endless question and scientific discussions will ensue ranging from dragons to the “true” Viking culture to Hiccup’s smithing abilities and weaponry and so on.

-          The awe of the people with Hiccup’s “Inferno” sword. Star Wars will definitely be referenced. _“He’s a goddamn Jedi!”_

-          The insanity of Toothless behaviour. Scientists will go nuts in observing him.

-          Hiccup and Toothless’ home will be with the X agency. They are permanent residents.

-          Hiccup becoming a scientist/inventor.

-          Hiccup and Toothless becoming antsy and yearning to travel the world. For freedom? For learning the truth about what happened after they froze? For searching if there are still dragons left? IDK.

-          X Agency upgraded Hiccup’s armour and insisted on giving Toothless a set too. Human and dragon are not amused.

-          Hiccup is upset with the Vikings in history. He insists that those cannot be Vikings. They would not stoop to pillaging. It resembles the abuse they suffered through when dragons were still under the control of the Green Death only reversed.

-          Scientists going crazy with Toothless’ saddle and tail fin mechanism, Hiccup’s weaponry (Zippleback gas and the Monstrous Nightmare saliva especially), and Hiccup’s book full of map sketches and notes. The two time displaced Viking remnants are regarded as a treasure trove of knowledge and had reduced some of the scientists into fanboys/girls with excitement at their discovery.

-          Shenanigans will ensue when Hiccup and Toothless sneaked out for a good old flight. UFOs, Aliens, and Big Government cover up will happen.

-          Hiccup and Toothless getting homesick with the X agency trying to help them cope.

-          Sinister plotting against the two from idk who yet. I’m not even sure yet how they are going to be threatened.

-          Scientists accidentally did the pressure-point-fin-thingie and Toothless gets his power-up and was dubbed immediately as “Mini-Godzilla”.

  1. **Rapunzel – The Immortal Whose Immortality is Type “Almost”**



-          Rapunzel became an immortal because of the flower’s magic being within every fiber of her being. It pretty much screwed up her genetics.

-          Her brand of immortality is the same in the film “Highlander”. She will only die for real with beheading. She can never have children. Good news, nobody is like her… or is it?

-          Her first death, which had triggered her immortality, was when she was 28 years old. Her and Eugene were assassinated.

-          Her hair remains brown and short. Her golden hair only manifests when she sings that special song. It is good for instant disguises. Her hair returns to brown every time she cuts it.

-          She can still heal others when she is in her golden hair mode. She also has super strength during those moments.

-          During her early immortal years, angst happens. Self-harm were committed via experimentation on how much damage her body could take. It is like how Claire Bennet of the series “Heroes”. She only stopped because of a sudden epiphany. I do not how that epiphany will happen but it will happen and she will get her life back on track and start seeing things in a positive light once again.

-          She never takes off her wedding ring.

-           For an immortal, she will be quite adjusted and peppy – a polar opposite of C.C (Code Geass).

-          She can see spirits and magical creatures due to the magic within her.

-          For a very extroverted woman, she is very secretive to humans and non-humans alike. It is how she adapted to survive.

-          She is involved on a few wars as a mysterious medic or a crazy frying pan wielding vigilante.

-          She had travelled all over the world already but her favourite will still be X European Country.

-          Rapunzel was devastated when the Kingdom of Corona vanished into the pages of history but she still look upon with pride at the nation that was born from its destruction.

-          Her tower still exists as a ruin. She is happy with it. It was a memento of her "first" life and functions as a secret safe house.

-          She makes light jokes with death sometimes and quips how dying with X is bad and one should die using X method instead since it is quicker. She retains a sweet smile on her face while saying it. It is quite unnerving.

-          She gets a clue that perhaps head injuries or any neck injuries is a guaranteed permanent death. She learned that when it took her longer than usual to be revived when she was hanged as a witch in Salem.

-          Someone learned of her existence and is hunting her down for experimental purposes. This will be the only parallel she would have with C.C (Code Geass).

\-          None could ever determine when she is being ditzy on purpose or not.

  1.        **Marina Dingel – Merida’s Reincarnation**



-          Name Disambiguation:

 **Marina** – Saint Marina which is another variation of Saint Margaret who was eaten by a dragon but survived (also the dragon died).

 **Dingel** – Variation of Dingwall. Just a joke since Merida almost got married into the Dingwall clan in her movie.

-          She came from a family full of secretly badass ancestry: they are hunters of supernatural creatures and spirits bent on harming humankind. Her exploits are inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

-          She operates mostly in Europe especially Scotland which is her family’s turf.

-          Her greatest dream is to kill a dragon like her idol ancestor Merida of Clan DunBroch. Too bad dragons are extinct… or is it?

-          She is a college student.

-          Her best skill is archery obviously. Her worst is diplomacy because of her tactlessness and hair trigger temper.

-          She loves interacting with the will-o’-the-wisps. She dreads dealing with faes and witches the most. They always gave her a headache with all their formality, egos, and mumbo jumbo talks.

-          She may have more freedom than Merida since she was born in modern times but she is just as fierce and stubborn as her since she has a lot less opportunities to prove herself yet still has expectations piled on her shoulders since she is “the reincarnation of the Great Merida” as her grandmother foretold. _*More about Merida’s fate in this AU in another chapter. Clue: It is connected with what happened to the remaining Berkians after Hiccup and Toothless got frozen._

-          She came from a family of hunters hence her whole lot are not exactly normal to say the least. They are rumoured to be doomsday preppers much to their amusement or bemusement depending on their mood.

-          She has a beloved teddy bear named Elinor.

-          Marina looks exactly like Merida only unlike Merida, she keeps her hair in a high ponytail.

-          She was a warrior trained from childhood. Their family is quite famous in the supernatural community. They have a lot of enemies.

-          She can see spirits and magical creatures alike.

-          She carries a collapsible bow. It would kinda be like what Red Arrow used in “Young Justice” Episode “Infiltrator”. She also has a crossbow but she would rather not use it since it works like a gun and she hates guns. It has no finesse. She would even quote Obi-Wan Kenobi with accent and all: _“So uncivilised.”_

  1. **Jack Frost – The Kid of the Team Much to His Annoyance**



-          Since the timeline used in this AU is Post ROTG, his character is pretty much as it is at the film. He is quite tricky to handle in this AU. IDK what to do with him. Insights on how he is coping with everything that happened in ROTG perhaps? Trying to recover his lost memories?

-          Sure things about Jack in this AU:

  1.        Will be pretty excited since two adults can see him: Rapunzel and Merida.
  2.        Will do his damn best to make Oh-So-Logical Hiccup believe in him and henceforth see him. _”I’m not Jokul Frosti! Damn it!”_
  3.        Make Toothless like him. Seriously, the dragon just hates him but to be fair Toothless has a very very good reason to loathe the spirit. Ice trauma and all.
  4.        Will do everything he can to help Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida because it’s not every day adults could see a spirit. Out of all the Guardians, he’s the only one who can claim such a thing and he wants to keep it for as long as he can.
  5.        Will be extremely frustrated since he is 314 years old! He is way older than Marina so he is not the team’s token “Kid”.
  6.        Will be pretty shocked at the immortal Rapunzel who was a good century or two older than him and with the time displaced Hiccup and Toothless who was the oldest among them (A millennia old?!)



**SOME ASSEMBLY REQUIRED:** I. HAVE. NO. IDEA. TRULY. Hence why this is on a idea board instead. I can only do bits and pieces – just Notes for this AU. Nothing comes up for plotlines or even how these guys would meet. 

 **LOCATION SETTING:** Somewhere in Europe. Not that I'm not biased with Europe. It's just convenient since three of the Big Four's films happened there. Also, I don't think a colossal ice holding Hiccup and Toothless could move around so much. They're going to be stuck and then found somewhere in Scandinavia... I think...

 **TIME SETTING:** Post ROTG.

**TEAM DYNAMICS:**

\-            In this AU, Rapunzel might be the suitable Leader. Hiccup as the Lancer. Merida as the Big Guy. Jack as more of a Wild Card. Why?

             1. Rapunzel is an immortal and most definitely had gained lots of knowledge and experience during her travels which would be useful in leading the team in whatever trouble they would be in. She was also a queen once upon a time so she knows how to wield her authority properly. She is charismatic as well and can get under the skin of any members of the team and have them talking to her in no time... provided that she has the attention of it. Despite the years, Rapunzel retain her extraordinary curiosity that anything interesting that caught her eye will immediately get her attention regardless of the conversation/discussion she was just having. Nobody in the team could ever determine if was on purpose or not. In this regard, Hiccup balances her out.

 

              2. Where Rapunzel falls short, Hiccup will fill in. In fact, he would have been the team's leader if he weren't in such a sensitive state at the time. Unlike Captain America/Steve, he has too many loose ends (I think everything is a loose end) when he was frozen in the past. He still isn't "grounded" to this new world. He is still grieving and he needs the space and time for it. Plus, he has leadership confidence issues. His conversation with Astrid in HTTYD 2 supports the idea. He cannot lead for the better if he himself is not feeling better about himself and his situation. Eventually, Hiccup will cope and by then maybe he'll take up the position as a leader or maybe a co-leadership thingie with Rapunzel. For now though, while he is still adapting, he'll like the "Vice President" of their club.

 

              3. Next, Marina. She is not a team player. She is more like a lone wolf. If she ever does a team up it will be with family. So her being part of the "Big Four" create lots of conflict which her ancestor Merida would have most likely cause as well had she ever had the chance to be in her place. It doesn't help when she made a bad first impression among all of them because of her habit of jumping to conclusions/shoot now, ask later.

                  She is the most "modern" among the group. So she is the most tech savvy as well as danger savvy because of all the "hunting expeditions" she had done before. This often have her at odds with everyone in the team since in their eyes, she's just an "unknowledgeable young one". Her arrogant attitude, she kinda looks down at them since they're born and raised centuries ago and will most likely not understand half the things she's saying in her perspective, adds fuel to fire. Despite their glaring differences and animosity with each other, Marina knows how to set them aside to get the job done. She also know to give respect where respect is due too. Yeah... she's kinda an Ice Queen that will need lots of Defrosting to warm up to the team.

                   She's the "Big Guy" since she is the best fighter in the team as well as the one who always looks for a fight within or without the team much to Hiccup's despair.

 

               4. Jack is a Wild Card. He is a Guardian and an Elemental Spirit. It is impossible for him to always be with the team when and where he is needed. He just appears every now and then because he has too many responsibilities and too busy. He still does his best though in helping them. He has connections via his fellow Guardians. If any information gathering needs to be gathered on the spirit side of things, he is their best option. He is also the the greatest power house of the team. He is practically a one man army with his ice powers. So for added tension in battle scenes, maybe its best that Jack isn't always there since he'll probably easily defeat enemies with snowballs and trickery.

\-            **BEST BUDS:** Hiccup and Toothless (of course) ;Jack Frost and Rapunzel 

\-           **LOVE-HATE:** Hiccup and Toothless and Marina

\-           **GREAT RESPECT:** Toothless and Marina

\-            **BASH PARTNERS:** Marina and Rapunzel

\-            **DRIVE EACH OTHER INSANE:** Hiccup and Toothless and Jack

\-            **SUFFERING PSEUDO PARENTS:** Rapunzel and Hiccup


	2. AU: Avengers  01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Hiccup and Toothless got frozen? What is Merida's role in this AU?

When Hiccup and Toothless was frozen by the Bewilderbeast, Drago took over Berk and made it as sort of an HQ for his future invasion of the Barbaric Archipelago. This invasion was not without bloodshed.

For the murder of their Chief and his son, the remaining warriors of Berk fought back, five years of befriending dragons doesn't erase the fact that they still know how to kill them, while others sought a way for safe evacuation.  It was brutal and futile but it was enough to buy time. The gods blessed them too, and strongly Astrid believed it was Hiccup's last of gift to them, since she, Valka, and the rest of the first dragon riders of Berk managed to get through their personal dragons. They followed them and protected them as they narrowly escaped Drago's forces.

ESCAPE METHOD: Fly Away with Retrieved Dragons and Baby Dragons

BERK: Astrid, Valka, Eret, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Gothi, 5 Children

*Gobber Died VS Drago

Berk's survivors managed to meet up with other clans. An alliance was formed to face the threat of Drago. They also sought other dragons to counter the madman's army. Astrid managed to get a copy of Hiccup's map and used it for their search.

Astrid feels a bit guilty for using the dragons as weapons of war. She knows it will upset Hiccup but it had to be done. So she locks away that feeling and fought on. By all means, she is functioning as Berk's chief now since the survivors are looking up to her for plans and decisions. Except Valka.

Valka is busy mourning and dealing with cognitive dissonance. She is a Lady of Peace. She didn't want to fight and she wants to save all of the dragons especially the poor Bewilderbeast who was so obviously abused to the point of blind loyalty and madness by Drago. But at the same time, to save the dragons, they would have to kill dragons. She also cannot let go of the fact that her husband and son were just ruthlessly murdered in front of her. She cannot stand on the sidelines anymore. Pacifism no longer has a place in this war. She has to fight but it against her entire being and the dilemma is tearing her apart.

Eventually, Valka managed a compromise with her warring sides. With the help of Fishlegs, whom she took in as an apprentice of sorts, they managed to create a tool that can help their dragons resist the Alpha's call. It's a device derived from her staff that mimics dragon sounds. She will fight in the form of creating defenses. She will never kill anyone except Drago though she would have to get in line since Astrid and her friends already stake a claim on his head.

The war was long and brutal with no clear victory in sight. Until they were betrayed and Drago's army gained the upper hand - killing almost half of the alliance's forces. Astrid and co. were forced to move again but not without sacrifice. Ruffnut, and Tuffnut - the best handlers of Zipplebacks and Terrible Terrors, triggered a wide scale explosions/fire on Drago's amada and thus crippling their enemy greatly. It was a last ditch move they've argued before of whether doing or not before since it was suicidal.

Having enough, Valka and Cloudjumper confronted the Alpha and its master head-on. Their efforts were rewarded with them managing to gravely injure the Bewilderbeast and knocking dragons out of its control. Some of the freed dragons stayed to fight with them while others flee. The aerial battle lasted long enough for dragons to decimate one another to a great lesser number until Valka and Cloudjumper were shot down.

BERK SURVIVORS: Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, 3 Children

No longer following the map, Astrid and co. flew aimlessly until they see land. They were in the Highlands. In there, they declared their plight and the threat looming over their peaceful kingdom. Another alliance was made and with it came a warrior princess that would go down as the Great Merida of DunBroch - Saint Margaret the Dragonsbane.

With the help of the highlanders, they managed to finally end Dragon War. Merida slew the great Bewilderbeast. Astrid finally get to axe Drago's head in retribution.

After the war, some survivors of the first Vikings alliance stayed behind. Others returned to their home island. The dragons, however, left and vanished altogether.

Time and perception will eventually twist this history. Truth will be mixed of false assumptions and judgement. Eventually, the great Dragon War turn into the Viking history lessons/stereotype/myths that will be taught in the future. About the pillaging and the barbarism. The exact one which will aggrieve Hiccup so much.

What hurts more were that the names of the heroes were forgotten or turned into something different. Even genders of the victors have been switched or the manner of victory were changed. So Hiccup and Toothless never knew about the truth until Marina finally understood their origins and shared to them her family's history and the truth about St. Margaret and her ally Asterix.


	3. AU: Geass 00

**A CODE GEASS INSPIRED AU**

**Inspiration:** _"Bloodstained Euphie"_ CG Episode,  _"Stories"_ and  _"Innocent Days"_ by Hitomi Kuroishi

This is one of the weirdest stuff I thought of. I blame  _"Innocent Days"._ Listening to that beautiful song just reminded me of that heart wrenching episode of Code Geass that made me bawl for hours at the injustice of it all when I've seen it. Until now, I've never found the nerve to watch it again though some images are forever imprinted on my mind. One of those was bloodstained Euphie smiling so happily as she shoots and shoots. Before I knew it, I'm imagining Rapunzel in her place instead. That was alright at first. It was nothing more than a fleeting musing. Then I did a stupid thing which is thinking of a reason for Rapunzel to be in that situation which then I realized that she is not much of a Euphie but more of a Nunnally and Hiccup is much more Euphie.... and things snowballed from there. *sigh*

This AU has a tentative plot line, a still rotating roster of characters and roles (with a few exceptions), and a definite world setting.

 **WORLD:** Combined worlds/locations of Dreamworks and Disney's animated films set in modern times. This world uses Magitech.

 **PREMISE:**  In this world, the Humans (H) and Non-Humans (NH) are already at each other's throat. The Kingdom of Corona is pretty much the only thing keeping all out war from happening since, at that time, it was the most powerful nation. The Corona rulers were advocates of equality among H and NH. Their kingdom practices their beliefs as H and NH live harmoniously. Then those rulers were murdered and the heiress to the throne, Princess Rapunzel, went missing. H and NH accused each other for causing the tragedy. The Kingdom of Corona fell into ruin as war broke out with different nations adding fuel to the fire.

When the Great War ended, the NH lost because the H used Magitech. NH relied only on their natural skills and magic. Their pride caused their downfall since H sought improvement with the little magical knowledge that they have. Corona became the capital of the New World were H rule and NH are pretty much ostracized.

The New World's government pretty much functions like the UN... only prejudiced against NH and any nation sympathizing with NH. The "super-power" countries are: Berk, DunBroch, and Southern Isles. These three nations contributed the most during the war and had divided Corona into three so each of them could rule it as they saw fit since they had helped "liberating" it from the evil of NH.

The power between Berk, DunBroch, and Southern Isles are pretty much equal until an arranged marriage was made between the heirs of Berk and DunBroch. With the imminent merging of two powerful countries, the Southern Isles might lose a lot of its influence. This was no problem with its current rulers and even their sons... except for one who wants to rule the world and had been scheming with the Witch to attain that goal.

In the NW, rebellions were still occurring in some nations. All of them are either NH Sympathizers (NHS) or NH Nations (NHN). They are Duloc (NHN), Andalasia (NHN), Burgess (NHS), Dragon Sanctuary (NHN), and Arendelle (NHS). Arendelle was the most tumultuous since it was the latest to be brought down - its queen was exposed as an NH and executed by the 13th Prince of Southern Isles. The people are split into two factions: those who hate the queen and those who loved her dearly. Hence while most welcomed the Governor Generals appointed by NW, some still fight against them.

Story kicks off as Jackson Overland, an ordinary human that died during winter in hopes of saving his sister, was reborn as a Winter Spirit - an NH. He was picked by The Guardians as a member since he has been prophesied by the Witch as the savior of NH. Jack didn't want any of it but he didn't have any choice as he gets involved by the events that followed.

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Jackson Overland/ Jack Frost (RotG)**

\- Jack is new with his powers and can't control them properly. One incident caused him to accidentally wipe out an entire task force sent to apprehend him when he was located. After that, he became a poster boy for the Rebellion as NH's savior while on the H's side as the danger of NH.

\- He is a reluctant member of a rebel group called The Guardians. He didn't want to fight. He just want to go home but he can't because of his condition. He had nowhere else to go and no one to teach him to control his powers so he can avoid being a walking disaster. So he stays with the Rebellion's HQ since only they can help him. He refuses to fight for them though.

\- He only fights when he has to help someone in dire need. Every time he does so, an effect entirely unintended on his part always happens. It ranges from earning the ire of H and gaining admiration from NH to getting hate from both camps.

\- His powers were very much like Elsa's - the last queen of Arendelle. Its strength and volatility were also the same.

\- The prophecy involving him was a mere sentence: "A Master of ice and snow will find what was lost to return the Light once and for all."

\- Many Coronians believe their missing princess is still alive. They interpreted the prophecy as Jack finding and returning the rightful heir of their kingdom back to the throne and bring peace to all. So they pile upon him their support and expectations.

\- Eventually, Jack will realize the importance of him stepping up to the role given to him. He didn't like it because he never wanted it in the first place. He never asked to be resurrected. Nevertheless, he understands how important it is for him to represent the NH. Most NH live and breathe hatred against H. Those who are not are few and their voices get drowned out from everybody else's. Jack had lived as H. He may be a NH after he was revived but his heart  and soul was still H. If he wanted to see his family again, he had to make the NH understand that despite everything, they were the same as the H. They all hurt. They all bleed. Not all H are evil just as not all NH are evil. Peace was possible between them if they can end the cycle of violence long enough for someone to try and reach out to one another. His ideals were scoffed at but Jack is determined to accomplish it.

**Anna (Frozen)**

\- When Arendelle Palace was attacked, her sister Queen Elsa sent her to safety. Despite their rocky relationship, they still love each other very much. Anna escaped her escorts and slipped back again to the palace in time to see Prince Hans arresting Elsa. This betrayal caused her to reveal herself and became a target for the prince's machinations. To protect her, Elsa used her powers and fought. Anna escaped but her sister was left for certain death since she revealed herself as an NH and attacked a prince of Southern Isles - a representative of NW.

\- Anna went into hiding. She wanted to present herself during her sister's trials as a witness. Prince Hans spun a lie so believable that it painted her sister as evil. She wanted to save her but the people who took her in stopped her. There was nothing she could do. If she shows her face and even spoke nothing but truth, no one would believe her since the Prince was more credible to the people. She was related to the accused and thus biased. Her testimony would be invalidated. The fact that Hans told everyone she was dead will guarantee her being labeled as an NH too if seen. Heartbroken, Anna watched Elsa get executed and she vowed vengeance against NW especially Hans.

\- When their parents were still alive, Arendelle is pretty much open to all nations until Elsa's powers manifested. She and her sister were shut in within the palace for safety reasons. Anna never gained any powers but she was still given the same living condition as Elsa's as a precaution. So Anna grew up starved for human relations and attention. Her parents and the servants are pretty much more inclined to cater her sister's needs than her so a bit of jealousy also grew. This feeling was outweighed by resentment and confusion since her sister no longer interacts with her when they had been so close before.

\- When their parents died, she and Elsa finally talked. Their severed bond was on the road of being mended since Elsa shared her secret - the secret that had them been shut in the palace for so long. She had ice powers. She was an NH. Finally understanding Elsa's distance from her, Anna's resentment subsided and she still loves her sister despite the reveal.

\- When Elsa was crowned Queen, various representatives came to pay respects. Since the "stay inside the palace" was technically lifted by her sister, Anna went out and explored the outside world after so many years. It was then that she met Hans and fell in love with him.

\- During the after coronation party, Anna met other nation's representatives. The most notable to her were Hiccup, the Berk Chief's son, and Merida, the princess of DunBroch. At first, she only talked to them in hopes of hearing more about their romance. Elsa shared to her the news about the pair's betrothal. She was pretty excited about it. Her hype was dashed when she learned that despite them knowing each other since childhood, there was hardly any romance between them. Merida doesn't want to get married while Hiccup is in love with another. The arrangement was made without their input and was forced into it. Anna asked that if they were so miserable about it, then why don't they have it dissolved. Both confessed that they tried and failed. It was a good match for the sake of peace their parents had said. This information had Anna thinking more about romance, marriages, and relationships. Hence when Hans proposed to her, she refused but asked to have a "dating" phase so she'll know if he really is the one.

\- Anna kept up communication with the people she met during the coronation. Mostly with Hans and Hiccup. She tried with Merida but the other princess rarely replies. She nurtured a romantic relationship with Hans and a friendship one with Hiccup through letters, calls, etc.

\- Resentment resumed between Anna and Elsa again because of the former's relationship with Hans. Elsa feels that the man was up to no good while Anna feels that she was just being overprotective and paranoid. Their fight reached to a point where in a fit, Anna implied Elsa's NH nature to Hans which pretty much started the sisters' doom.

\- While in hiding, she founded a rebellion against NW along with Kristoff and Olaf. Eventually, their group would merge with NH rebels: The Guardians.

\- Anna volunteered as the "Face" of the rebellion's leader. She has no power hence dispensable. Being the "Face" can get anyone easily killed but she was willing to risk it since it will give her something she can do really well. It will also help her get close with the new Governor General who she believes might be able to help their cause should negotiations occur.

 **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (HTTYD)**  

 **-** Hiccup is the 1st heir to the chiefdom of Berk and the sole son of Stoick.

\- While nothing like the normal Viking demeanor of most Berkians, Hiccup was valued for his mind. Most of the advanced magitech weaponry of their nation were his design. Being an apprentice of Gobber also helped his reputation. All of these went up in flames when he took a pacifistic stance against the H-NH war and became a NH sympathizer.

\- Hiccup, at first, wanted the extermination of NH. He resents them for killing his mother and constantly harming his nation. So even at a young age, he participated in the fight against the rebellion by handing out weapon ideas and designs for Gobber to make. The results were incredible enough for him to garner apprenticeship and respect.

\- Being an heir to one of the three super power nations, Hiccup grew knowing the heirs of DunBroch and Southern Isles very well. He is closest with Merida, who he thinks of as a best friend, and Hans, who he considers as his cool big brother.

\- Unknown to Hiccup, he was promised to wed Merida at his 16th year when he was a child to strengthen the ties between Berk and DunBroch. He grew up knowing the princess and becoming friends with her. Both of them did not know that it was a tactic to make them fall in love with each other and hopefully settle happily with their future marriage. It did not work since Hiccup fell in love instead with Astrid Hofferson - one of Berk's most promising warriors. His feelings were reciprocated too. When he accidentally discovered the arranged marriage, he protested to his father and demanded to have it dissolved. Stoick conceded into thinking about it.

\- His sentiment against NH changed when he encountered a black dragon sent to assassinate him and his father. He took it down with one of his inventions but when it was time to kill it, he can't. Hiccup realized that there was no difference between him and the dragon. Both of them are just as scared as the other. So he set it free. The dragon only shrieked at him before flying away. Ever since then, he would always encounter the dragon when was alone in the forest (unbelievably, their backyard was the entire forest). Friendship bloomed between them and it started Hiccup's ideals that H and NH are equals. They can all live peacefully and harmoniously together. He stopped designing weapons then and refused to contribute to the rebellion in any way. Sometimes Toothless will take him flying to meet and connect with other dragons as well. Eventually, he had built good relations with the dragons in secret and had planned to integrate them carefully into Berk. Hiccup desired to visit the Dragon Sanctuary to seek help with the execution of his plans.

\- Hiccup's plans were derailed when his father discovered his secret. His Night Fury friend, who he affectionately calls Toothless, was captured and sentenced to death. Astrid, who was aware and an admitted accomplice with his plans, was in danger of receiving the same fate too. To save both, Hiccup begged to spare them and agreed to marry Merida without complaints. He also promised designing weapons again (Hiccup will make them as non-lethal as possible for the sake of NH especially dragons). Stoick agreed with his terms. Toothless was instead imprisoned while Astrid was sent into the front lines against NH uprisings.

\- Hiccup and Merida's friendship became rocky after they got engaged. The princess felt betrayed when she learned that her friend agreed to it. She only understood him when he shared to her his secret regarding Toothless and Astrid. Hiccup was forgiven but anger still remains festering in their friendship since Merida hated being dragged into his mess. She also did not appreciate his ideals and makes an effort to change his mind.

\- Hiccup's sympathy/empathy with the NH became public during the trial of Queen Elsa. He firmly believes that the accusations set upon her by Hans were a mistake or just a horrible misunderstanding. He knew the queen via letters with her sister Anna. He also know just by their meeting during the coronation that Elsa was kind and gentle. She would never use her powers to harm anyone. Hiccup campaigned for the prevention of her execution in Berk. He pleaded with his father and even tried to appeal to Corona for support. It all went unheard and, in a fit of desperation, tried to free Toothless to get to Arendelle at the eve of Elsa's execution to save her. He was caught and when threatened to kill his dragon friend, Hiccup answered that he would abdicate his rights and run away to Dragon Sanctuary. He even bluffed that he would support the rebellion. The heated argument between father and son bought Toothless time to escape. Once the dragon was gone, Hiccup faced the consequences of his actions.

\- As punishment and a way to "Open his eyes to the truth", Hiccup has been sent by his father to various nations suffering from constant rebellions of NH as a Governor General or a Lieutenant Governor. Merida was also with him wherever he goes to keep him in line as well as to have them bond since their wedding are only a few months away. Hiccup also feels that he was sent away to avoid gaining more influence at his home nation and to meet again with the dragons. The added responsibilities might also be an effort to take off his mind from him making his ideals come true. Hiccup defies them by leading every nation handed to him as he saw fit. H and NH were treated equally. He never gave up peaceful negotiations even after threats with his life. This garnered enough of a reputation to be well known on both H and NH sides.

\- All of Hiccup's work came to a head when he was appointed as Governor-General of Arendelle. He established a Special Administrative Zone (SAZ) in the nation. Tragedy happened during the opening ceremony. Everything went to hell after that.

**Merida DunBroch (Brave)**

\- Merida is the sole princess of DunBroch and heiress to the throne.

\- She was a talented warrior and a brilliant commander. She was considered a great monarch who inherited the best of both her parents. Since most of her people see her as a perfect princess, she grew up to be someone conceited with only her mother and Hiccup managing to deflate her ego.

\- Merida has something of a rivalry with Hans. They are foils with each other. The man was clearly better than her in terms of politics but she has a definite upper hand with in the military. They often spar and keeps a tally of their matches. When Hiccup joined their group, he was the youngest among them three, getting his attention also became some what of a game. This rivalry turned vicious when Hiccup's talent with weaponry designing/inventing was discovered. It got worse when their her and Hiccup's betrothal was announced.

\- For her, something was definitely off with Hans. She started treating him as bad news after the coronation of Queen Elsa. She also do her best to keep Hiccup away from her. Merida constantly updates her parents about the prince and asks them to prepare for the worst. Her instincts scream that Hans is up to something that can destroy their world.

\- While she befriended Hiccup because of rivalry and her parent's cajoling, Merida eventually came to love him like a little brother since she's older than him by a year. She tries to teach him archery and swordsmanship. When she learned how good he was with making weapons, he gave her one as a birthday gift, she encouraged him. Hiccup was her dearest friend hence when she learned of their engagement and his agreement to it, she felt betrayed. She told him how she dislike the idea of marrying with anyone. They also promised that they would only be friends forever and nothing more. She also knew that he loves someone else. Hiccup consenting to the marriage meant she never knew him at all and it hurt because her trust was abused. Eventually, Hiccup told her the circumstances of why he agreed to the marriage and she understood his reasons. She couldn't easily forgive though because his selfishness cost her freedom and the fact that despite her trusting him wholeheartedly, he never reciprocated it since he kept secrets from her.

\- Merida's friendship with Hiccup went through a beating during their engagement but she still cares for him and would do everything she can to protect him. Hiccup is not the best warrior and his ideals pretty much guarantees his survival in the harsh world a solid 0% to her perspective. So she takes up the role of being his guard and common sense. She kept butting heads with him whenever an issue about H-NH relations comes up. Merida has seen what NH could do and Hiccup is being stubbornly naive by sympathizing with their enemies. NH were monsters. They can never be equal with H. If some of them are nice, its because they are weaker and hence subservient to their superior. During their worst arguments, Merida may concede on Hiccup's friendliness with dragons only to counter that they would be excellent weapons. Sometimes, she'll have her foot in her mouth and bring up his mother's death and/or Astrid. She always apologizes after but her words nevertheless chip into their relationship bit by bit. Their friendship suffers but Merida perseveres because she wants to keep him safe.

\- Merida was one of the best commanders and had participated alongside her father in campaigns as soon as she hit her teenage years. She gained enough of a reputation that her mere name sends rebels into a frenzy in creating solid defenses against her forces. This made her an ideal military commander alongside Hiccup in any area he was assigned. It also keeps the strong and superior image of NW which was getting damaged by Hiccup's H-NH equality efforts.

\- When Hiccup was assigned to Arendelle, Merida refused the idea vehemently. The last Governor-General, a prince of Southern Isles, of the area was assassinated. She strongly suspects that Hans had something to do with it. It also doesn't help that Arendelle is the most volatile area of NW. Hiccup might not survive if he would be assigned there as Governor-General. Her pleas went ignored. They still went to Arendelle. SAZ happened and the Second Great War started.

**Hans (Frozen)**

\- Hans is the 13th and youngest prince of the Southern Isles.

\- He was a really charismatic young man with a gentleman's demeanor. It was a very good facade since truthfully, he was a very manipulative individual. He's a megalomaniac psychopath.

\- He was quite a chessmaster in the political game. His every action are carefully executed for his grand scheme. When some are unsuccessful, he doesn't really worry. He had a lot of back-up plans.

\- He was partners with a "Witch".

\- Hans has a very good idea about what happened to the missing Corona princess.

\- Hans hated the Arendelle sisters the most since their actions screwed up a big chunk of his plans. Both sisters refused marriage. Anna was close to being convinced until Elsa interfered. Manipulating the sisters against each other almost succeeded until the Queen sacrificed herself for so called "love". In the end, he might have killed Elsa and gained half of Arendelle's adoration but he never gained control of the nation as he wanted. Governorship was given instead to one of his brothers. Anna was also still alive and he had to find her to cut up all the loose ends of his failure.

\- Hans has the closest relation with the heirs of Berk and DunBroch. He was the closest to their age since he was only a good 5 years senior of Merida. So while his brothers ingratiate themselves to the elders, he made himself endearing to the younger and more pliable future leaders. He was successful with Hiccup but not so much with Merida. The princess' mother taught her a little too well and it was annoying.

\- Everything is a means to an end for Hans. Everyone was a tool for him to achieve his glory. He never really formed much of genuine attachment with anyone. The closest thing to such sentiments is him having a "favorite" tool which he can easily discard once its use was exhausted.

\- The greatest threat to his plans were Merida and Anna. The former because of her political power, influence, and military competence. The latter because she was alive and can prove Elsa's innocence. Anna can be easily dealt with but hard to find. Merida was just within reach but anything happening to her could be traced back to him. The situation with the two women frustrate him.

\- What happened to Hiccup and SAZ was unexpected. It was not part of his plans and the tragedy greatly angered him.

**Rapunzel (Tangled)**

\- Rapunzel is the sole heiress of Corona.

\- She went missing after her parents' deaths. No one knows what happened to her or if she was still alive.

\- To commemorate her parent's death, an annual Floating of Lights was practiced in Corona. It was also done in hopes of perhaps the light would bring the missing princess home. 

 

There are a lot more characters and story lines but all of it are still unclear. So far, only this stuff are definite. This AU are based on events in Code Geass only and pretty much ignores R2.

SAZ would definitely happen. How would it end, I'm still not sure. Three options are definite so far:

1\. AU would follow Code Geass SAZ: Hiccup would go on a killing spree courtesy of... IDK

2\. AU would follow Frozen: Hiccup would turn into ice courtesy of Jack Frost(?).

3\. AU Spanner in the Works: Something else unexpected would happen that can result into SAZ failing and Hiccup dead.

Yeah... Hiccup is pretty much screwed whatever happens but so was Euphie. This is another reason why I can't write this. I don't think I could go through with it. TT-TT

*Wow, I can't believe I managed to add "Frozen" in this RotBTD AU and give their characters a meatier role than expected... o.0

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Suggestions? Want to try your own spin to the idea? You're free to do so, just let me know. I'll respond as best as I can. Thanks for reading. ;)


End file.
